The Sun Doesn't Always Set in the West
by Pimpette-Kagome
Summary: When Iunyasha and co. are whisked away to the states for safety by an old friend named YaNikita, they all learn that the sun doesn't alway set in the west. With danger and love in their mind they see what really counts and they have fun learning it NO Yoa
1. What the hell

Inuyasha's Big Break PimpetteKagome doesn't own Inuyasha T/S; Thinking to Self

Chapter1:

A Friendly Hello

Kagome was sitting under the god tree studying for her last test of her high school years; she had recently come back a trip through the well by Inuyasha's demand. When she heard a tree limb fall, she turned around to Inuyasha lying on the ground then looked passed him to see Miroku and Sango walking up the path toward them.

"What happen to Inuyasha" the monk said smiling.

"I don't know" Kagome said getting to her feet.

"Inuyasha what happen to you" Kagome said concerned while Inuyasha sulked at her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was walking over

_T/S;' wow look at her breast and legs' _

'_Uuuuhhhhh what about um;'(His conscience) _

'_She sat you be mad, for no apparent reason I might add'_

"What did you do that for I didn't do anything to you wench?" he yelled still sulking at her.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" she asked as she watching him come to full height.

With this, her face was right at his chest.

_T/S: I never notice how formed his chest was, as she snapped back to reality by Miroku's voice._

"Inuyasha she didn't do anything because I saw her staring at her scrolls with great interest.

" And someone also had great interest in my ass." Sango said has she looked at Miroku's face were a hand print lay.

"Then who did I hear say SIT then" Inuyasha said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I think he's talking about me," said an unknown voice.

"Who's there," Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga "Show your face coward". He said getting angrier.

"I'm not the one you should be calling a coward, Brother" Came from Sesshomaru.

"You sick jerk get out here so I can kill you and who the hell are YOU calling a coward." He yelled back in to the trees.

" You, You can't even tell or mate with the person you say you love and whisper about to yourself at night, how you crave to taste her and her sweet juices and many other potty mouth things." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha was speech less. And Kagome was blushed blood red knowing she was the only other girl.

"You… Heard…Me, you SIT THERE AND YOU WATCH ME AT NIGHT" Inuyasha was twitching at this point. "I'll kill I swear it. You vindictive asshole!" Inuyasha yelled as the Tetsusaiga began to glow.

But Kagome was still blood red. While Miroku was killing himself laughing before Sango cured him with a hit on the head.

The Tetsusaiga glow as Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru kept his cold demeanor in place but inside he was tinkled pink watching his brother but he finally got a hold of himself.

"So brother I hope you don't mind taking a little something for the road." Sesshomaru said right before he jumped out of the tree and scooped up Kagome and poor little Shippo by accident and started running knowing that his brother would come soon after.

Inuyasha was madder than ever and chasing his brother in the heat it was literally making his blood boil. He was on his brother's tail not caring where the others were. He grab his brothers' tail, making him howl in pain, in return he ran faster making it harder for his brother to keep up. Inuyasha hands were loosing a grip on his brother tail and slipped. Inuyasha fell hard against a rock knocking him out.

_Kagome And Sesshomaru_

"Let go of me" Kagome scream as kick her legs about hitting Sesshomaru in the face. In return Sesshomaru threw her to the ground.

"What do you want from me"?

" Not from you but from my brother"

" O'boy the bet about that freakin sword again" Kagome stood up rolling her eyes. "When are you two going to grow up"?

"GROW UP" he roared. Kagome didn't even flinch.

" Listen PUP I'm older than your generation line, this Sesshomaru excepts you to remember it" he sneered at her, Kagome stood there with her back to him. "DO YOU HEAR THIS SHESSH . . .?"

"YA YA I hear you, It's not like anyone else can't hear you either"

" You will learn your place" he took four steps toward her. He could smell fear lingering on her person. He let a smile creek upon his slider perfect lips, as he took two more steps forward.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you" came a feminine voice upon the trees.

"Who are you" he backs taking out his swords.

"I know who I am, who are to take something that isn't rightfully yours hum"

" You will . . ."

" I know 'you will respect me' ya ya ya"

" You dare mock me"

" Do you think I'd be sittin' here talking if I wasn't" it finishes as it took a graceful leap to . . . her feet.

" OOOoooOOO your even hotter up close" she comment giving him as low growl _almost _seductive.

He look at her, she was an inuyoukia.

T/S; A good-looking one at that.

_Quiet right_

But she will have to learn place

_Don't be too rough_

She might serve a good use…or two

A smirk once again creek along lips only to become a snarl. He lunge at her but she easily doge it, he came back with his sword. He turned to an angle, she jumped and flipped in a rotation of 360 degrees and landed behind him. She sat on her butt and kicked him in the rear, then used his shoulder to do a front flip. He tried to hit by going straight up at her but she did a one 180 which made him miss her.

" O' look the pup thinks he has skills" she gave angelic laugh that warm his blood. She land on tree limb beside Kagome.

" Don't mean to be rude really I just stopped by her" She jumped down beside Kagome who had an arrow pointed at her head.

" Do you work for Naraku"?

The demoness began to laugh.

"Naraku, I'd sell my soul to the devil before I show that youkia an oz. of mercy" she spat after containing herself.


	2. How long has it been

YaNikita: Hi call me Nit. Yes I'm also PimpetteKagome guess what I'm in The story, yes I know it may sound selfish but you'll see how the whole thing will work, it may get a little confusing so feel free to ask questions k. Thanks.

Kags: OOOO can I do disclaimer PPPLLLLZZZZ

Sessho: Stop your whining miko your giving me a head ach

Nikita: You ain't her daddy

Inu: I am (Makes a grab at Kagome's body)

Kag + YaNikita: WISH!

Sessho: You're not her mother: snorts:

Nikita: that's right I'm not but that's why suggest before I start barking orders

They begin a staring contest.

Kags: well there at it again…Inuchan stop (Inuyasha continues to makes grabs at Kagome.)

Kik: He's only doing that to make me jealous ya know

Kag rolls her eyes

Inu: Doushite, koi (He finally grabs her and pulls her into his lap.)

Kagome blushes from being called his koi.

Sessho: Are you m…

Nit: yes am mocking that Sesshomaru :smiles:

Sessho: You know how annoying you are

Nit: No why don't you tell me

Sessho: indeed

Inu: well

Kags: because I want you to help do disclaimer (Inuyasha nuzzles his face in her hair.)

Kags; Mmmmmm…Nikita doesn't and never will own Inuyasha or the rest the gang Okay we need to go my room'

Inu: Doushite

Kags: To play doctor of course :smiles: (get up and leads Inuyasha by a lock of his hair)

WARNING: THAT WILL NOT BE HAPPENING IN STORY AT ANY TIME ONLY PLAYFUL BANIDER I MADE UP K. (Above conversation)

Chapter 2:

How long has it been

_Last: "Naraku, I'd sell my soul to the devil before I show that hanyou an oz. of mercy" she spat after containing herself._

"You have that much confidents in yourself…rogue" Sesshomaru spat the last part, showing his distaste.

"Yes I do and that's Lady to the likes you" She half retorted and half spat. Sesshomaru started at the demoness, he knew every Lord and Lady of the four lands and not once had he ever seen her. The demoness saw the demon had started at her.

_Time to fly._ She thought.

"Sorry sweetheart I didn't come here to chat I only came for her" She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Kagome. "Get on"

"Don't you move, wench" Growled Sesshomaru.

" Your not her father, from what I see she can do whatever she wants." She growled back and then looked of her shoulder at Kagome. "Get on I'll take you back," she _almost _pleaded.

Kagome began to think to her self: _Sesshomaru, someone I know and dangerous or the demoness, someone I don't know and kind._

Kagome looked back and fourth from one to the other then her gaze stopped at the demoness her eyes held a spark of something, it was…Friendship. Kagome immediately stepped toward her to mount her back. Sesshomaru lunged at to try to separate them but the demoness already a grip and leapt into a tree be for Sesshomaru got to them.

" Hope to see _you around, cutie" _She said and with a wink of her eye she was gone. Leaving in her absence a very pissed demon Lord.

Inuyasha and co.

" Inuyasha…Inuyasha" a sweet melodic voice called and Inuyasha instantly recognize it shooting open his eyes.

"Kagome" said weak and hoarse like. Kagome was on he stomach with a leg on either side of his torso.

Kagome giggled. " Well' Duh it's me silly" she smiled brightly at him.

" I failed…I let Sesshomaru take you, I don't even know what he..." His mood suddenly changed from sadness to rage. "If he hurts one hair on your head I'll…" his sentence was cut short when Kagome's lips met his in a kiss. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss but his arms felt heavy and numb and the only thing he could do was slip his tongue into her mouth. She tasted as sweet as nectar and as warn as the sun, but eventual after a moment or two they stopped for the need of air. Kagome's eyes were filled with passionate lust, as he knew his own were.

"Find me Inuyasha" were her last words before he felt a pounding on his chest and the faint yelling of 'wake Inuyasha'. Inuyasha open his eyes to see a fuzzy picture of Shippo moving up and down.

"Wake up Inu... you're wake" Shippo gelid with happiness.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes:_ Let's just hope he didn't kiss me too. _Then a picture of Kagome pop into his mind." How long have I been out, which why did Sesshomaru go" yelled at them as he began to get up.

"Hugh…about 10 minutes and we don't know" Miroku answer.

"What da ya mean ya don't know"

"You ran ahead of us, even Kiara couldn't keep up" Sango pointed out.

"Then what are you standing around for" Inuyasha yelled starting to sprint away.

Kagome

They land on a tree that edge a green meadow; on the other side of it was something in red.

"Can we go over there, that might be one of my friends," Kagome asked. Then at the simple request the demoness began leap from branch to branch to the other side of the field. They landed on a tree branch about 50 yards from a hanyou in red. He couldn't smell her because she had the advantage of wind, she was facing him Downwind, which blew her scent away from his nose.

Soon the hanyou began yelling something then 2 humans walk out of the near by forest with a neko. The demoness then jumped about half the distance between her and the hanyou with much grace. (25yds.)

" Looks like one of the Amigoses have gone bye-bye," She said almost in a playful sarcastic tone.

" What the…who the hell are you" Inuyasha whirls around to her.

"I know who I am, who are you" She gave him one of Sesshomaru's evil, maleshous smirks, which highly pissed the hanyou off.

"I'll show you who I am"' Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of the tessgenia, he quickly remember that Kagome wasn't here and this angered Inuyasha to his extent. He immediately began to charge at her, when he came to get about 10 yards away he stopped at the sight of Kagome climbing down from the demoness back.

"Kagome" her name but a whisper pass his lips and as though Kagome heard she turned then ran at him throwing her arms around his neck.

" I was so scared you wouldn't come to get me"

The Inuyoukia demoness watched the whole thing and looked pass the 'couple' to see a monk, tiyjia, and neko demon looked them over memorizing them she turn her focus back to the 'couple'.

"I was so worried you had got hurt or something and you wouldn't come and get me"

" No I'd never leave you at my brother's mercy… what did he want anyway" he let go of Kagome and took a step back to look at Kagome.

' _She has no scars and I can't smell any blood on her' he thought to him self._

" That stupid sword again"

" It's not stupid… it keeps your ass safe don't it"

" Yea and while it so called 'protecting my ass' it's causing a shit load of problems and your brother's a prime example."

" He's not a problem he's just annoying and doesn't know when to give up"

" Well' there's one characteristic you both share" Kagome blurted out.

" Don't you dare compare me to that bastard, you bitch"

"…" Kagome had begun to say something when the voice of the demoness interrupted her.

" Don't" was the only thing that the still unnamed demoness said.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him in a protective manner.

" What the hell is that suppose to mean"

" It means _don't_ call her a bitch again… I thought a simple-minded hanyou was at least smart enough to figure out the difference from a full demon bitch and a human." She wore a stoic face like Sesshomaru often wore as she insulted the hanyou but her eyes took on aalmost blackcolor over her onceviolet eyes.

_'She's challenging me but for what I don't know…Kagome, she doesn't even know Kagome why would she get all upset by me calling her things… knowing Kagome or not I'll show her who she's dealing with'_Inuyasha thought over the situation.

" Are you challenging me" 

" Inuyasha, cut it out . . . don't start a fight with her you don't even how powerful she is, you could get hurt." She whispered urgently in Inuyasha's ear.

When Inuyasha's name passed Kagome lips, demoness stopped. Her cold demeanor slowly slide from her face to reveled emotional eyes of a loved one. As though she had been a little girl staring up at her night in shining armor.

" I'm not challenging you I'm just saying she has feeling and you better take kindly of it or your going to see one emotion you won't handle so easily." her mask slow pulling back in place.


End file.
